1. Technical Field
The present system concerns a touch screen based user interface and data input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known mobile devices store and execute installed applications manufactured by a manufacturer of the device apparatus as well as additional applications downloaded from the Internet, for example. The additional applications may registered on the website that sells applications and tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are currently available to be provided to a mobile device free of charge or at a cost dependent on type of destination mobile device.
Accordingly, typically hundreds of applications are stored in a mobile device such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and shortcut keys for executing the applications are displayed on a display of a touch screen of the mobile device as icons. A user may touch one of the icons displayed on the display of the touch screen to execute a desired application in the mobile device.
A virtual keyboard on the display of the touch screen is a user interface and gateway to the applications and it is desirable to have a user friendly interface supporting quick user navigation to desired applications and functions.